Diem ou , comment être une salope
by SKiiiiiiE
Summary: Diem est une fille plutôt … bizarre . Elle déteste tout le monde , tout le monde la déteste , mais personne ne peut se passer d'elle . Made in Maraudeurs .


**Chapitre O1 :**

Ouais , c'est pas la joie ici . C'est vide et froid . Mais bon , c'est chez moi , j'y suis habituée . Les murs blancs , les meuble noirs . Le ciel de Décembre est sombre et aucune lumière ne vient perturber cet ambiance glacial . Les nuages sont partout depuis quelques jours . La dernière fois que j'ai vu le soleil , mes parents étaient en vie .

Pfff , me suis même pas présentée . Quelle minable je suis , n'est-ce pas ? Je m'appelle Diem West , j'ai 16 ans et je vais à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard , dans la maison des Serpents . Je suis vile , mais juste un peu . Je suis aussi très … Disons directe . Je dis toujours ce que je pense sans me soucier si ça va plaire ou non . Je respecte aussi les gens qui méritent mon respect et je m'attend toujours à ce que les autres en fassent de même pour moi . Ce qui veut dire que , quand je parle , on m'écoute .

Un coup de klaxon à l'extérieur me fit sortir de mes pensée . Si je voulais devenir nostalgique , c'était le moment . Je fis le tour de la pièce des yeux . Au dessus de la cheminée , il y avait des cadres . Vides . Où étaient les photos ? Brûlées . Où était le feu ? Éteint . Les quelques braises qui avaient survécus s'éteignaient peu à peu . Je me penchai et pris mes valises plus grosses les unes que les autres .

Moi : Eh bien … Adieu .

Fronçant les sourcils je quittait la maison qui m'avait fait office de toit pendant toute mon enfance sans un regret . Je montai abord du taxi alors que l'homme qui le conduisait mettait mes valises dans le coffre . Il revint ensuite s'asseoir à l'avant et je lui donnai l'adresse de ma nouvelle famille d'accueil . L'homme démarra et je ne me contorsionnai même pas pour voir derrière moi . Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir pitié de moi-même . J'avais toujours vécu dans des familles d'accueils , mes parents biologique je ne les avais jamais connu . Depuis ma naissance j'avais fait trois familles . Les deux premières avaient été plus ou moins chanceuses , j'étais qu'une gamine quand ils m'avaient eut . Puis était venue la troisième famille . Les West . Eux m'avaient adopté . J'étais devenue leur fille et non leur pensionnaire . J'avais quoi … six ans quand ils étaient devenus mes parents ? Depuis je leur faisait la vie dure . Comme toute Serpentarde qui se respect . Je les aimais mais il y a deux semaines , ils sont morts . Et voilà , une famille d'accueil de plus !

Mais malgré mon combat intérieur pour ne pas tourner la tête vers cette maison qui m'avait accueillie , je jetai un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur . Je ne voulais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort , me dire en pleurnichant que je ne reverrais jamais cette maison , cette rue , ce quartier . Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était faux . J'avais beau me promettre que je tournerais la page , je reviendrais . Coûte que coûte , je reviendrais .

Bientôt , le taxi s'engagea sur l'autoroute et je me concentrai sur les petits flocons qui tombaient doucement recouvrant de leur blancheur tout Londres . En très peu de temps , nous nous retrouvâmes dans Godric's Hollow . Ce quartier était totalement sorcier , c'était différent . Vivre dans un quartier moldu ne m'avait pas dérrangé , c'était ennuyant de devoir tout faire à la main ( zéro magie ) mais ça avait été comme … une pause pour moi . J'avais qu'à rentrer à la maison aux vacances de Noël et je faisais une pause . Ensuite j'avais qu'à faire _play_ en retournant à Poudlard .

Le taxi s'arrêta devant l'immense manoir où j'allais vivre . Je payai le chauffeur et il vint m'aider à sortir mes bagages du coffre . Je ne pris pas la peine de le regarder s'éloigner . Pourquoi je ferais ça de toute façon ? Je grimpai les quelques marches qui menaient au porche et me plaçai devant la porte . Sous mes pieds il y avait un paillasson sur lequel était écrit « _Bienvenue_ » . Un rictus m'échappa . Mignon ? Non . J'échangeai ma grimace pour un sourire à la con et frappai trois petits coups secs à la porte .

J'attendis . Pas pressés ceux là . Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme assez grande , brune aux yeux marrons , qui me sourit joyeusement . Je reconnu la petite étincelle qui brillait dans ses grands yeux . Elle , c'était bien la mère de Potter . Je lui rendis son sourire du mieux que je pû .

Mrs Potter : Destiny , nous t'attendions !

Je dû retenir une grimace . Beurk ! Mon nom n'est pas vraiment Diem mais très peu de gens le savent . En fait , Diem c'est mes initiales ; **D**estiny **I**vanna **E**mmily **M**aude . Ça c'est mon nom complet . Un prénom de bourge pour une sang-de-bourbe . Plutôt comique non ? Faut croire que mes parents étaient pétés quand ils ont choisit mon prénom .

Moi : Pardon Madame .

Elle parut surprise .

Mrs Potter : Mais pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

Moi : Eh bien je … je vous ai fait attendre .

Mrs Potter : Oh ! Honnêtement Destiny , nous étions si impatients que nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer . Enfin , viens , entre !

Elle me poussa à l'intérieur et se chargea de mes valises alors que j'admirais le hall . C'était spacieux et bien éclairé . Très chaleureux aussi . Face à moi il y avait un escalier large comme six jouer de Quidditch qui menait à l'étage . Justement , Mrs Potter s'en approcha et s'exclama :

Les garçons , venez dire bonjour !

Soudainement , un vacarme pas possible se fit entendre à l'étage . Quelques secondes plutard , les trois garçon ( hum … deux garçon et un homme ) se retrouvèrent en haut de l'escalier . Ils se poussèrent les uns les autres pour arriver le premier et ce fut Sirius Black , célèbre Maraudeur et tomber de ces dames qui se planta en face de moi avec un grand sourire qui se crispa . Je lui envoyai un superbe sourire .

Moi : Bonsoir Sirius .

Il ne répondit pas et Potter père et fils nous rejoignirent .

Mr Potter : Destiny ! Merlin je suis content de te voir enfin !

Il s'approcha et me serra dans ses bras .

Potter & Black : Destiny ? C'est qui ça ?

Mrs Potter : Voyons les garçons !

Mr Potter se recula et je souris à James Potter , lui aussi célèbre Maraudeurs et coureur de jupons retraité depuis qu'il s'acharne sur Evans ( la préfète de Gryffondor ) .

Potter : Désolé m'man mais je savais pas du tout qu'elle s'appelait comme ça !

Mrs Potter : Franchement James !

Moi : C'est pas grave Madame . À l'école c'est plus Diem , mon nom . Encore là , West me colle à la peau .

Mrs Potter : Bon . Destiny tu connais Sirius et James n'est-ce pas ?

Moi : Évidemment Madame , qui ne les connais pas ?

Sourire de garce .

Mrs Potter : Alors les garçons vous devez connaître Destiny .

Potter soupira alors que Black hochait la tête , toujours figé devant moi . Potter s'approcha , la mort dans l'âme .

Potter : J'ai pas l'habitude d'épargnerles Serpents West , mais j'ai toujours voulu une ppetite sœur .

Et sur cela , il me prit dans ses bras . Je restai étonnée très longtemps , comme Black , mais je refermai doucement mes bras sur James Potter , boîte à surprise . Lorsqu'il se sépara de moi , je ne pu m'empêcher de lui envoyer un sourire espiègle en disant :

Pour ta gouverne … Potter de mon cœur … je suis plus âgé que toi d'un mois . Désolé mon mignon , tu te coltine une _grande_ sœur .

Il me regarde dans les yeux , curieux . Ou amusé , je sais pas trop .

Mr Potter : Les garçons , montrez donc sa chambre à Destiny .

Potter : Pourquoi elle a _sa_ chambre au fait ?! Moi je dois me prendre Paddy dans les pattes !

Black : Hé !

Mrs Potter : Parce que c'est _ton_ meilleur ami et que Destiny est une fille .

Potter : Je vois pas la raison .

Mrs Potter : Une jeune femme a toujours besoin d'intimité . Alors vous serez gentil de frapper avant d'entrer dans sa chambre , de lui laisser la salle de bain avant vous et de ne PAS fouiller dans ses affaires !

Potter : Mais m'man !

Mrs Potter : Pas de mais James Potter ! Elle a sa chambre , ça fini là !

Potter : Ouais bon … allé West viens !

Black et lui partirent vers le grand escaliers . Je m'apprêtais à les suivre avec mes louuuuurdes valises lorsque Mr Potter se racla la gorge .

Mr Potter : Si vous jouiez les gentleman pour aujourd'hui ?

Mrs Potter : Et pour toujours .

Mr Potter : Et que vous preniez les valises de la demoiselle .

Les deux garçons se figèrent sur la troisième marche avant de se retourner en même temps avec un sourire éclatant . Ils redescendirent et empoignèrent mes bagages puis avec la force d'un moustique ils les traînèrent jusqu'en haut , moi sur leur talons . Je ne pu retenir un sourire qu'on pourrait qualifier de narquois . Si j'avais été une gentille fille j'aurais protesté . J'aurais dit que j'étais capable de monter mes valises moi-même , que les garçons n'avaient pas à se préoccuper de moi mais je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit mais … Je suis un garce . En quelques mots plu simples ; je venais de faire l'acquisition de deux larbins .

Nous montâmes à l'étage , puis à l'autre , puis à l'autre . Nous nous retrouvâmes dans une pièce circulaire meublé comme un salon . Potter se dirigea vers une porte sur laquelle il y avait une plaquette en argent avec mon nom . Il l'ouvrit . Il y avait un petit escaliers étroit qui menait … au grenier . Je fronçai les sourcils mes les suivit . Mon Dieu je suis bénie . Le grenier entier à moi toute seule !

La pièce était grande ( très grande ) , le plafond était bas . Les murs et les meubles étaient blancs mais le couvre lit turquoise , les rideaux de la même couleur qui pendaient devant la fenêtre et … Attendez … J'ai une fenêtre ! Je me précipitai vers celle-ci ne portant pas attention aux deux garçons qui venait des déposer mes affaires au sol . Je repoussai les rideau et … SURPRISE … puisque je suis au dernier étage j'ai une fenêtre de toit hypeeeeer géante qui prend une partie du mur ainsi qu'une partie du plafond . En plus d'avoir une chambre giga géante , j'ai une fenêtre grande comme le monde pour tout éclairer .

Potter : Ça te plait ?

Moi : Tu peux pas … oui .

Je retins ma bulle d'excitation en me retournant vers les deux bel apollon . Bon , ils sont des lions et l'un d'eux devient provisoirement mon ''frère'' mais ils sont canons . J'ai pas honte de l'avouer ; ils sont beaux , qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?

Potter : Content que ça te plaise .

Je haussai un sourcil .

Potter : Hum … je sais que t'es un peu haute ici et … loin de nous mais il y a un moyen de communication très efficace .

Il se dirigea vers des … tuyaux ? Au dessus du premier il était inscrit « James » , au dessus du deusième « Parents » et au dessus du troisième « Cuisine » . Je fronçai les sourcils en m'en approchant .

Moi : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Potter : Pad' tu veux bien nous faire une démonstration ?

Black : Ouep !

Il sortit de la pièce en courant et Potter et moi attendîmes en silence . James tendit la main vers le tuyau « James » et ouvrit l'espèce de combiné .

Black : Hé , vous m'entendez ?

Potter : Ouais , super bien même . Comme si tu étais juste à côté .

Black : C'est génial ce truc James ! C'est la meilleure idée que tu aies eut de ta vie .

Moi : Quoi parce que c'est toi qui a inventé ça ?

Je me reculai d'un pas . Potter avat tendance à faire exploser un peu n'importe quoi . En fait , tout ce qu'il touchait avec sa baguette finissait par exploser . J'en ai fait les frais quelques années plus tôt . Vous inquiètez pas , je vais bien maintenant .

Potter : T'inquiète , ça va pas sauter !

Moi : Bah …

Potter : Fais-moi confiance . J'ai pris la peine de les faire installé puisque je sais que la plupart des Serpentards sont des feignasse donc si tu veux pas te lerver …

Je croisai les bras . Oula , il vient de lâcher une bourde .

Moi : Quoi ?

Potter : Heu je … ben … peut-être que toi t'es pas … enfin . Désolé .

Black : Pfff , James tu me décois , tu t'écrase devant une …

Nous n'entendîmes pas la fin de sa phrase , je venais de fermer le … truc-machin .

Moi : T'aurais pu me vexer Potter , t'es chanceux que je sois d'accord avec toi . Si les Gryffondors sont de vrais boulles d'énergies toujours à sauter partout , nous à Serpentard on est de vrai tire-au-flanc .

Il est toujours étonné lorsque Black débarque en catastrophe , baguette levée .

Black : Les mains en l'air vous êtes cernés !

Silence .

Black : Désolé , j'avais toujours rêvé de dire ça . James t'es encore en vie ?! La harpie ne t'as pas …

Moi : Hé , un peu de respect Black .

Potter : Wahouuu ! West , t'es vraiment étrange .

Moi : Quoi ? Je suis née comme ça et tu viens seulement de t'en rendre compte . Franchement Potter , tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Ils me regardèrent tous les deux , ahuris .

Moi : Bon , vous me fouttez la paix un instant que je range mes trucs ?

Potter : Tu veux de l'ai …

Black : Bonne soirée !

Il tira Potter hors de la pièce alors que je levais les yeux au ciel , pas serviable celui-là . D'un coup de baguette je déballai mes affaires qui se rangèrent d'elles-même . Je restai couchée sur mon nouveau lit quelques minutes avant de me relever de me rendre à la fenêtre que j'ouvris doucement . Elle donnait sur la cour qui était d'ailleurs magnifique . Deux chemin de pierre menait à la forêt . Entre les deux il y avait des fleurs , des arbustes , des arbres . Il y avait même un genre d'étang artificiel dans lequel Potter et Black venaient de sauter .

Les Potter sont des gens bien . Leur fils est un imbécile fini qui pense que je vais faire ami-ami avec lui mais … les Potter son des gens bien . En fait , c'est dommage pour eux parce que moi , je suis pas une fille bien . Normal , j'ai mauvais caractère .

_ Mieux vaut avoir mauvais caractère ,_

_que pas de caractère du tout ._

**Georges Bernanos**


End file.
